<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, do you know how to dance? by Yolosugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827312">Hey, do you know how to dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolosugar/pseuds/Yolosugar'>Yolosugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys In Love, Dancing, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Funny, Gay, I love them so much and there is not enough content for them, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Slow Dancing, Stolen Moments, Their Love Is So</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolosugar/pseuds/Yolosugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodya and Gyrus cuddling until Gyrus ask Kodya a question</p><p>"Hey, do you know how to dance?"</p><p>to which led to some funny and sweet moments</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, do you know how to dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, do you know how to dance?” Gyrus asks with a curious look on his face, looking at Kodya straight in the eye.</p><p>“D-dance?!” Kodya asks with a bit surprise in his voice, this was an unusual question, just out of the blue and nothing that connects to the previous conversation that they were talking about.</p><p>Kodya and Gyrus are in Gyrus’ room while everyone is out in the hall talking to their friends about the latest mission they went to or just chilling with everyone. It’s evening and everyone is celebrating from the successful mission, Gyrus and Kodya were there too but decided to sneak out when no one noticed and go to Gyrus’ room to have some alone time together. </p><p>Gyrus and Kodya have been doing that recently ever since they started dating, sneaking from dinners, parties, meetings, you name it. But they just want to be together even if it is for a short time before they need to go to a new mission and collect the boss sword. </p><p>“W-why do you ask?” Kodya said as he stammered a bit, this put him off guard and he was a little zoned out. </p><p>“Oh, well it’s nothing, really. Just asking” Gyrus said as he stopped looking at Kodya straight in the eyes and started to go back to cuddling with him. </p><p>After a minute or so in silence Gyrus finally said. </p><p>“Actually, I was just thinking that if you are a good dancer maybe you could teach me some dance moves” Gyrus said and chuckled a bit. “Oh, but don't worry, it just kind of popped in my head.” </p><p>Kodya rolled his eyes, “pfft, me teaching you? Hellooo, I'm your apprentice, remember? It would be weird if I taught you as simple as a dance.” </p><p>But Kodya couldn’t help but smile at his strawberry </p><p>“Do <em>you</em> know how to dance?” Kodya asks </p><p>“Well yeah of course, who doesn’t?” Gyrus said confidently. But after a moment he said in a whisper “but only the basics.” it was so quiet that Kodya barely managed to hear it. </p><p>“Did you just say basic? Basic as in?” Kodya was now eager to see Gyrus dance as he could only imagine. </p><p>“Well you know...the basics of course!” Gyrus said as he started to increase his voice a bit. He was a bit embarrassed to say but he couldn’t really dance, “You know! Like the Waltz or Cha Cha or Salsa and so on.”  </p><p>Gyrus gets up and starts dancing, well err tries his best but his dance moves are a little off and he’s nervous as to seeing Kodya watch him and he can’t read his face. </p><p>Kodya laughs and laughs and can’t seem to stop. </p><p>“Hey! That’s mean, it’s not like you can dance any better.” Gyrus says a bit offended </p><p>“Those were such weird dance moves. Is this the kind of dance you guys have in your time?” Kodya says, still laughing a bit. </p><p>Gyrus looks at him mad but can’t help but laugh with Kodya because how can he be mad at him? He is right though; their dance is weird but that doesn’t mean Kodya got any better moves. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Now I shall show you how to <em>really</em> dance.” as Kodya gets up and stands besides Gyrus. </p><p>Gyrus watches Kodya nervously trying to make some dance moves. He can't help but laugh at him, but he tries really hard to keep it in, until Kodya stumbles a bit and collides into Gyrus. </p><p>Now Gyrus couldn’t help but laugh, not even trying at this point to hold in his laughter. </p><p>“Wow you’re even more terrible than me mister know how to really dance.” </p><p>“Shut up, it’s not like yours is any better.” Kodya says embarrassed. </p><p>“But better than <em>that</em>.” Gyrus says and laughs more </p><p>Kodya starts to pout in annoyance and when Gyrus sees that he stops laughing and looks at Kodya with adoration. </p><p>“Hey, come here.” Gyrus says as he holds out his hand waiting for Kodya to take it.</p><p>Kodya hesitantly takes Gyrus’ hand and says, “Don’t you dare do anything stupid.” </p><p>“I’m just going to dance with you, just follow my lead.” Gyrus says with a smile and softness in his face. </p><p>Gyrus takes Kodya's hands and pulls him closer so that their bodies are only inches apart. They start to slow dance and at first Kodya is a little surprised by this but soon relaxes and sways with Gyrus. There is no music, no sound, nothing except them being together in this moment, taking their time to enjoy this and not worrying about anything else, like they are the only ones in this universe and nothing else matters. </p><p>Just when Kodya was going to look at Gyrus he accidentally stepped on Gyrus’ feet.  </p><p>“Ouch.” Gyrus says with a little pain in his voice. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. My bad.” Kodya says and steps again on Gyrus’ foot. </p><p>“Ah, sorry again.” Kodya says </p><p>“It’s okay, I guess you could say that I made you lose your focus when you saw my face.” Gyrus said jokingly. </p><p>“That’s not it.” Kodya opposed but couldn’t help but laugh at that cheesy line. </p><p>Gyrus and Kodya both laugh at this. </p><p>Gyrus starts to lean on to Kodya’s body until they are practically hugging and swaying. <em>“This is nice.”</em>  Gyrus thinks as he is just enjoying the other person's company and the warmth from his body. Gyrus wishes that they could just stay like this, but he knows this can’t last forever and that this must soon come to an end. His plan that he has been working on for a while must continue even if it means to lose the ones he cares about. For now, he is just taking everything in and memorizing the way Kodya smells, his warmth, his soft hair, his muscles and just his time with Kodya. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence Gyrus stops the swaying and is just hugging Kodya at this point. </p><p>Just as Kodya was about to ask Gyrus what’s wrong Gyrus speaks first. </p><p>“Hey, Kodya?” </p><p>“Yea?” Kodya says as he wants to look Gyrus in the eye to see if he is all right. But in the end, they just stay like this, hugging. </p><p>“You know, no matter what happens, you have to keep on going, because that is life, you have to keep on living and move on from the past.” Gyrus says quietly. </p><p>“What do you mean? What are you trying to say?” Kodya ask with a confused look </p><p>Gyrus pulls away from the hug so he can look at Kodya in the eyes, his face softens at the look of Kodya's confused expression. He can't help but smile and think <em>“This idiot right here, how did I become so lucky?''</em>  </p><p>Gyrus turns serious and looks straight in the eye. After a few moments have passed Gyrus says “I love you, Kodya.” </p><p>Kodya has his hands on Gyrus’ waist while Gyrus has his on the back of Kodya's neck, still in the hugging position, body close but not as close as before. Kodya is a little surprised and Gyrus has definitely caught Kodya off guard. </p><p>After Kodya came from the shock he says, “I know you do, I really thought you would say something else with that seriousness on your face.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry. Did I scare you a bit?” </p><p>“A little yes” and then they both chuckle a bit. Kodya looks at Gyrus and tries to read his face but can’t seem to see anything wrong, maybe it was just him being paranoid that Gyrus would leave him. </p><p>Kodya leans till his lips are close to Gyrus’ ear and he whispers 4 words, “I love you too.”</p><p>Gyrus hearing that relaxes and starts to chuckle a bit at that. </p><p>“What? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“No, nothing. Everything is perfect.” </p><p>Kodya looks at Gyrus confused but Gyrus just smiles at him, his brightest smile and shrugs it off. At this Kodya eases up a bit but still worried, but lets Gyrus have his way and just ignores what Gyrus said about the move on from the past. </p><p>They start to slow dance again, taking their time being with each other and their love they got for one another. </p><p>Everything is as it should be, but Gyrus can’t help but think that this won't last, and he knows that soon this happiness of his will be gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, so this is my first fic please go easy on me &gt;.&lt; </p><p>please tell me what you think, anything is appreciated and I'm always open to criticism </p><p>fun fact: English is not my first language so I'm sorry about that but I try my best. </p><p>Should I continue? since I left it with a bad ending or like a plot twist :v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>